El Ufano aroma de tu amor
by Anabel12012
Summary: En un mundo de reinos antiguos donde se arreglan los matrimonios,donde amar con demasiada pasion es una falta a la moral,donde la tración esta siempre en boca de todos,ocurre un accidente que cambiara para siempre el destino de dos jóvenes,Tomoyo y Eriol.


Hola a todos y pues bueno antes de empezar y como no quiero demandas aquí va:

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo Clamp. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

... oo ... (Cambio de escena)

**El Ufano aroma de tu amor.**

**Capitulo 1: Un accidente.**

Una mujer corría nerviosamente por los pasillos del castillo llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color vino, un magnífico tocado en el cabello junto con unas zapatillas altas que le hacían juego, y a pesar de su cargado atuendo podía notarse la elegancia en sus apresurados pasos.

Su rostro denotaba enojo mezclado con un toque de preocupación, rápidamente llegó a la puerta principal del castillo donde un guardia con perfecto porte la esperaba pacientemente.

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó la mujer ansiosa.

-No su majestad, hemos buscado por los alrededores al castillo y por los pueblos cercanos pero no hay señal de la princesa.- respondió el hombre seriamente.

-¡¿Pero en donde se ha metido esta niña?- dijo la mujer más para sí misma que para el guardia.

-Creemos que se ha internado en el bosque-

-¡No! No puede ser, es demasiado peligroso, no lo haría ¡No podría hacerlo!- Negó la reina mostrando por primera vez un semblante realmente preocupado. Y con mucha razón ya que el bosque que se encontraba a los límites del reino de Uzuri era famoso no solo por su belleza y su misterio, sino también por sus múltiples riesgos entre criaturas salvajes, brujas y bandoleros.

-Es único lugar que nos queda por revisar dentro de los límites del reino.- mencionó el guardia recuperando la atención de la dama.

-¡¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? Ve con tus mejores hombres y búscala ¡Encuéntrala! De prisa vete ya.-

-Enseguida su majestad- contestó el guardia mientras salía apresuradamente llamando a sus hombres.

-Aaah- suspiro la mujer mientras se recargaba en un mueble cercano, estaba muy enojada y aunque le costaba admitirlo también preocupada, su hija había escapado y llevaba dos días desaparecida, al parecer huyó debido a las presiones que últimamente rodeaban su vida y por su puesto gracias a esa noticia.

-Tenía que parecerse tanto a ti- menciona la reina suavizando su mirada y observando un cuadro en el que se apreciaba a un hombre de mediana edad con una apacible mirada y cabellos oscuros, era su fallecido esposo.

-¿Sonomi?

-¡Fujitaka!- dijo la mujer sorprendida cuando al girarse para ver quien la había llamado se encontró con la cálida mirada de un hombre con cabellos castaños, delgado y de buen porte que la miraba un poco inquieto, había estado observándola pero no quiso interrumpir hasta el momento adecuado.

-Sea usted bienvenido Rey de Cerasus es un gusto recibirlo - dijo Sonomi retomando un tono muy formal.

-Gracias su majestad- respondió el hombre un poco dolido por el tono usado.- ¿Le puedo pedir que como sucedió hace un momento me llame solo por mi nombre?-

-Perdone pero me parece que debo negarle su petición- respondió Sonomi secamente

-Está bien.- se resigno el hombre -¿Hay noticias?- preguntó

-No, no saben nada pero creen que se ha internado en el bosque- dijo la mujer dándole la espalda.

-Tranquila, de seguro ella está bien-

-Pero ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si la raptaron o algo peor?-

-Ya sabes cómo es Tomoyo Daidoji, tiene el espíritu de aventura de su padre, no te preocupes ella volverá- la tranquilizo Fujitaka.

-Eso espero…. En verdad eso espero- dijo la mujer en medio de un suspiro mientras miraba el cielo a través del gran ventanal de la sala principal.

**... oo ... oo... oo... oo ... oo... oo... oo ... oo... oo... oo ... oo... oo...**

Definitivamente esta había sido una de las cosas más locas que Tomoyo Daidoji había hecho, escapar por la ventana a mitad de la noche para aventurarse a explorar el bosque equipada únicamente con una pequeña bolsa con provisiones y sobre su fiel caballo negro no le había parecido una mala idea. Y gracias a su atuendo, unos pantalones para montar, un par de botines algo gastados, una camisa sencilla y la vieja capa de su padre, no había sido descubierta por nadie y no le había pasado nada… hasta ahora.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya, esos bandoleros llevaban persiguiéndola desde varios metros atrás y ella por más que intentaba no podía deshacerse de ellos, si bien podía haberles disparado con su arco, no quería gastar sus flechas innecesariamente, estando en el bosque no podía ser tan difícil perderlos o eso creía.

-Date prisa Lancelot estoy segura que más adelante podremos perderlos- le dijo la chica a su caballo que respondió con un relincho un tanto molesto.- Vamos Lancelot prometo darte una zanahoria y dos terrones de azúcar extras cuando salgamos de esta- insistió la joven, el caballo sabiendo que nunca podría resistirse apresuró el paso.

Rápidamente avanzaban entre los altos árboles, sus perseguidores les pisaban los talones, dieron unos cuantos giros sin aminorar la marcha adentrándose en el bosque con la esperanza de confundir a los bandoleros.

-Bien los perdimos- Informó la chica al voltear y ver que no había nadie.- Somos un buen equipo ¿verdad?- le dijo al caballo que seguía corriendo a todo galope.- ¡Lancelot! ¡Cuidado!- gritó justo cuando frente a ellos apareció un precipicio que dividía el camino en dos, afortunadamente el corcel se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Uuf estuvo cerca pero parece que hoy andamos con suerte- expresó la chica aliviada desmontando hábilmente del caballo.

-Vaya parece que ya no puedes escapar muchacho- dijo un hombre de aspecto agresivo.

-Parece que la suerte se acabo- pensó la chica mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta y se quitaba la capucha para quedar frente al hombre. Dejando así al descubierto su rostro de tez clara, sus hermosos ojos amatista y su largo cabello azabache sujetado en una coleta.

-Vaya pero si es una hermosa chica- dijo otro hombre que recién llegaba

-Déjame presentarme preciosa yo soy Bill y el es Bobby- dijo el primer hombre simulando un porte galante.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en este feo bosque? ¿Acaso te perdiste preciosa?- cuestionó el susodicho Bobby un hombre bajo pero corpulento.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- insistió Bill

-En lo absoluto- respondió Tomoyo tratando de esconder su miedo- Y si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender- dijo tomando las riendas de Lancelot y caminando entre los dos hombres.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado preciosa- dijo Bill desmontando del caballo de un salto y colocándose justo frente a la chica.

-¡Déjeme pasar!- gritó Tomoyo intentando en vano caminar adelante.

-Mira preciosa podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por la malas- expresó Bill mientras sacaba su navaja y la colocaba cerca del cuello de Tomoyo.

-Le vuelvo a pedir que me deje pasar- insistió la joven reuniendo todo su valor.

-Parece que será por las malas-

-Así parece- dijo Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que de detrás de su capa sacaba una espada y con una rapidez increíble desarmó al hombre, que estaba estupefacto, y lo amenazó con cortarle el cuello- Nunca Juzgue a una dama que viaja sola.- sonrió la chica.

-Jajaja veo que eres lista pero no lo suficiente- dijo Bill con burla mientras que Bobby sujetaba a la chica por la espalda sorprendiéndola y provocando que soltara la espada.

-Mira preciosa tu solo déjate llevar ya verás que te gusta- dijo Bill acercándose al rostro de la chica y tocándola por encima de la ropa.

-No... por favor suéltame- dijo Tomoyo terriblemente asustada.

-Lo siento preciosa pero no lo hare- dijo mientras lamia su cuello.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!- gritó Tomoyo pateando al hombre entre las piernas y dándole un codazo a Bobby que aun la sujetaba por la espalda. Recogió la espada y la apuntó a Bill que yacía en el suelo adolorido.

-Maldita- murmuró el hombre

-Miserable patán - dijo Tomoyo conteniendo las lagrimas- Agradece que no te mato- mencionó finalmente la chica guardando la espada y dirigiéndose al caballo. Y justo en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta, el hombre recupero sus fuerzas tomó la navaja que estaba en pasto y en un movimiento torpe pero certero le hizo a la chica un corte en costado.

-¡Aaaaa!- se quejó Tomoyo poniendo una mano en el lugar de la herida y sintiendo como la sangre corría por sus dedos.

-Escúchame bien estúpida nadie se mete con Bill- molesto dio un silbido y al instante aparecieron cerca de veinte hombres que comenzaron a rodear a la joven.

- Ya no tienes salida niña tonta-

-Eso crees tú- dijo Tomoyo y con gran esfuerzo subió a su caballo- Vamos Lancelot se que puedes lograrlo- le susurró, tomo fuertemente las riendas, se alejó para tomar impulso y después de un instante avanzaba a toda carrera para brincar el precipicio que dividía el camino.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Bobby al mirar como la chica y el caballo alcanzaban a duras penas el otro lado.

-Bien hecho- felicitó la chica a su caballo aun cuando ambos estaban tirados en el suelo.

El caballo comenzó a levantarse y cuando Tomoyo planeaba hacer lo mismo la parte en donde estaba comenzó a desprenderse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó hacia el precipicio alcanzando a sostenerse a la orilla con una mano.

-¡Auxilio!- gritó

-Vámonos de aquí- escuchó decir a los hombres que se alejaban apresurados.

-¡Auxilio!- volvió a gritar la chica en tanto que su caballo intentaba sin éxito jalar a su dueña de la ropa.

-¡Alguien por favor!- perdía las fuerzas y sabia que estando a la mitad del bosque nadie podría ayudarla.

-Ayuden…..me- murmuró mientras su mano se soltaba lentamente de la orilla y se sumía en la inconsciencia sin notar que un joven si la había escuchado.

CONTINUARA...

**... oo ... oo... oo... oo ... oo... oo... oo ... oo... oo... oo ... oo... oo...**

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo de la primera historia que me animo a publicar. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews.

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas soy principiante y espero mejorar.

Un gran abrazo a todos.

Bye.

PD: Un agradecimiento a Stephanie y a su amiga Stephanie xD por ayudarme cuando no sabía qué hacer.


End file.
